Prelude to When Worlds Collide
by Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog
Summary: Green the Hedgehog has lost both Shadow and Emerl to the Eggman Empire! After years of fighting defensively he has had enough! Green takes on the Eggman Empire head on, and then plans to destroy Neo Dr. Eggman. However Dr. Oliver Eggman reveals old secrets to his lackeys and races to save reality. As forces converge towards the Death Egg, can they stop the Second Genesis Wave
1. Part 1

Note: This story has mention of events from the last issues of the Pre-Super Genesis Wave reality of the Sonic comics. As well as a couple events based off of the Sonic X Pilot with the Crystal Rainbow Stones. Dalila the Echidna who is mentioned belongs to Shadowedlove97

Prelude to When Worlds Collide

Part 1: Green has had enough!

For over an entire generation, war has plagued the once peaceful world known as Planet Mobius or Earth by some people. The first decade worth of war focused on the Overlanders of the Overland and the Mobius of Mobotropolis, both of which lived on the continent of Northamer. Great heroes fought in that war, and some would have children who would become great heroes. The second decade gave way to the new tyrannical empire known as the Robotnik Empire, under the dictatorship of Warlord Dr. Ivo Julian Kintobor Robotnik. About six years ago, a brave and powerful Mobian hedgehog boy named Sonic took a stand against Robotnik and with help from his friend Princess Sally they formed the Knothole Freedom Fighters. Until a year ago, the Freedom Fighters believed Robotnik ruled the whole world, and their war with him ended in his death. For a couple months the various Freedom Fighter cells attempted to get rid of the remaining Robotnik Empire forces.

But two factions showed themselves to the world with the end of the Robotnik Empire, and those two factions are the Eggman Empire which had been collaborating with the Robotnik Empire on the sidelines. And the Neo Eggman Empire, which was formed when a version of Julian Robotnik from another dimension invaded Mobius. This Robotnik has been far more unstable and violent than the original, and for over a year now the two factions have been fighting each other and everyone else in an attempt to rule the world. The Freedom Fighters of various countries and villages and G.U.N of the United Federation have been working alongside each other, in attempts to stop the evil empires and keep the populace safe.

In recent months a lot of major things have happened since Sonic the Hedgehog returned from an unexpected voyage in outer space for half a year, and those changes have rocked the foundation of Mobius. Recently Neo Dr. Eggman fired a reality altering weapon called the Genesis Wave, and as a result the Chaos factor for the heroic forces of Mobius have been taking losses, some more than others.

And now! Green the Hedgehog and Sonic the Hedgehog, have had it with all of these losses. Sonic formed two new teams with his old team crippled. Team Freedom who defends the Homefront of New Mobotropolis, and Team Fighters who have made it their mission to save Princess Sally from her being robotized and hunt down and stop Neo Dr. Eggman once and for all!

With the loss of two very close and dear friends, and his best friend Antoine laying in a coma. Green has finally had it with all the losses, and has assembled G.U.N to strike at the hearts of strategic locations in order to liberate these locations from the forces of the Eggman Empire and the Neo Eggman Empire. Now he personally leads a liberation mission to one of the cities under Dr. Oliver Eggman's control.

Date: September 6th 3235

It had been three days since Green lost both Emerl the Gizoid and Shadow the Hedgehog, and he had gotten word from Team Fighters that Thrash the Tasmanian Devil had captured all but about half a dozen of the surviving echidnas in the world, and banished them into another Zone using a powerful Warp Ring. They resumed their pursuit of Neo Dr. Eggman after having a tiring battle in the ruins of Albion, and Shard the Metal Sonic (aka Julian's Metal Sonic) was still active and was rebuilt by Uncle Chuck to help them out from the sidelines. Green had Nicolas find a way to link up with Shard for communication purposes, and from what he could tell based on calls he made. The only echidnas left on Mobius are Knuckles, Dimitri, Mari-An and her son Little Jon, Dr. Finitevus, Max, Dalila and her family.

Green was both angry and excited today, because he was going to charge headstrong into one of Eggman's cities. Take down the Badnik control tower, and send the signal for G.U.N to send in the Flying Fleet and free the city that Eggman called Egg-Tropolis. Green would have Nicolas pilot the Nimbus biplane which was upgraded a month ago for special missions. He also called in for help from Max and Team Ancient. Team Ancient is a trio of people who were discovered by Green and Max on an ancient airship, and the names of the revived Mobians are Mia the Salamander, Cutter the Black Ant and Ra-Zor the Crow.

Max would use a hover car and lead a scouting mission into Egg-Tropolis. Cutter and Ra-Zor would be aerial backup for Nicolas, and Green was ready more than ever because he had all the reasons in the world needed to go gunning for Dr. Oliver Eggman and his territories. The doctor lost a good many over the years, but he still laid claim to a couple small countries and had tons of bases and factories across the globe. Not to mention a few cities to his name.

"Look out Eggman, because I'm coming for you." Green said to himself, as he ran down the main road leading into Egg-Tropolis. The main entrance had a gate with a single robot that decided who got to enter and leave and almost no one was allowed to leave. Green grinned as he charged toward the gate, and Dr. Oliver Eggman was enjoying himself in the city command center with a bunch of his E-50 Butlerbots. Half of the robots were pampering him like the emperor he imagined himself to be, while others played some games.

Green ran and waved at the guard robot at the gate, he then jumped over the simple gate and the robot extended out its head watching him in surprise. The robot Green and immediately sounded the alarm, Dr. Oliver Eggman and his E-50 units looked at the alarm. The doctor stood up, he then ordered everyone at their stations, and he then sat in his chair and saw Green on the monitor. "What in the world?! You've got a lot of guts attacking me on my own turf rodent. Assemble the E-62 Chasers!" Dr. Oliver Eggman ordered, as he ran toward his Command Model Egg Mobile. He then grabbed his last Crystal Rainbow Stone, which he used in order to give the E-62 Chasers full power so they could get Green.

Green ran through traffic, he grinned as he curved through traffic. He saw the Badnik Command Tower which sent out remote signals that controlled all of the Badniks and without it the doctor would have to manually activate them. Several tank like Badniks called E-30 Lasertank guarded the entrance, and these were small variants of the Badniks. Green dodged their laser fire easily, he then jumped on them like Springs and it damaged the Badniks and made them fall over. He then ran into the building, expecting resistance.

Green then charged out with E-62 Chasers hot on his tail, he looked back and saw that their leader had its glowing purple eyes angry looking. The robot almost slashed Green, who jumped out of the way just in time. Green and the E-62 units went running around the city quite a bit, Green hoped he could throw them off his trail by changing directions swiftly. But the robots were fast enough to see where he went, and turned in time. Green in his haste ran into a café, there were only three Mobians in the café, and they got out of the way of the E-62 units that came crashing in.

Green ran into a back alley, and the Chaser units were right behind him. (Hehehe! Run, run as fast as you can Green. As long as I have my Crystal Rainbow Stone close by, my E-62 units will catch you for trespassing on my rightfully conquered city.) Dr. Oliver Eggman thought to himself as he laughed a little and held up his Crystal Rainbow Stone.

Just then Nicolas came flying by in the Nimbus! He grabbed the stone, and Dr. Oliver Eggman panicked. Nicolas waved bye-bye and Dr. Oliver Eggman fired all of his homing missiles at Nicolas, because he knew he couldn't afford for Green to get a Crystal Rainbow Stone.

Green caught up with Max and Mia while on the highway, and gave them a thumbs up. Max then saw Nicolas come flying by after he transformed the Nimbus into a faster form which kept up with everyone. The heroes noticed the missiles and had a plan to use them against the Badniks. Green, Max and Mia kept on the main road, while Nicolas flew the plane around and was close to leading them on a collision course with the E-62 Chasers.

Everything that happened next was very fast, and at first glance it looked like everyone crashed and the missiles blew them up which made Dr. Oliver Eggman laugh. However this is what really happened! Green used his speed to get Mia into the Nimbus, and Max set the hover car on auto-pilot into the missiles. He jumped out and with the missiles locked on the hover car and the incoming E-62 Chasers. There was nowhere else for the projectiles to go, but Green got caught in the explosion!

As a result of gathering so many Rings over his life, Green wasn't killed but he got sent flying into the air. Max took action fast, because about five of the Chaser units survived from the dozen that went after Green. While Green went flying into the air, Nicolas flew the Nimbus straight up, Green had his eyes closed as he went flying up. But Nicolas called out, "Green!" and then Green looked to his left.

Green then took his Crystal Rainbow Stone, and the one that Nicolas took from Dr. Oliver Eggman. Green was now energized, and he grinned as he turned and faced the leader of the Chaser units that looked up at him. He grinned and the robot looked like it was thinking. (Oh no!) And Green went into a Homing Attack just as Max smashed two of the Chaser units. Green came crashing down headfirst into the Chaser unit, it was forced down into the ground and Green came flying out of it. He then went flying into the chests of the other three units and exited them through the back, and he aimed for the Badnik Command Tower.

Green went into the tower through the main entrance, and then used his Homing Attack and went flying back and forth while going up which destroyed and damaged critical systems. He then came flying out of the top, paused in midair with a grin on his face. Then the tower exploded, and he then landed on the Nimbus as it made a flyby.

"This is Agent Green! Send in the fleet, the Badniks are offline!" he ordered over the radios, then five G.U.N carrier ships came into the airspace. The ships deployed robots to mop up the deactivated Badniks, as quickly as possible.

Within the hour G.U.N had removed Dr. Oliver Eggman's control over the city, and everyone was glad that they were freed from Dr. Oliver Eggman (well almost everyone). Green was glad that he led the first victory charge against the Eggman Empire. Within the day he worked on freeing all cities in Northamer from the Eggman Empire, and he and his troops located a secret Neo Eggman Empire base in an area of California.

"Who would've thought that a base was located deep under the city of Gravestone." Green said as he led a small team into the base.

However, when they entered they found something very, unexpected. They saw Badniks with crystals on them, attacking what appeared to be human and Overlander cyborgs. "I hate having to deal with robots." A G.U.N troop said as he shot at some of the Badniks.

Green knew only two people who used crystals, and only one of them could possibly be here right now. "All troops fallback! We've got a powerful troll witch here!" Green said as he waved his hand. "Rouge, Nicolas, Topaz! You're with me!" Green said as he got his team ready.

"Trolls you say?!" Topaz said.

"Yes. And if I'm correct this is the work of Wendy Witchcart." Green said.

"Witchcart?! I think I read some reports of a witch calling herself Witchcart before." Topaz said.

Nicolas scanned the area. "From what I can tell, Wendy and her Witchcarters arrived not too long ago. They've taken over the Dark Egg Legion Badniks, and are ordering them to attack the cyborgs." Nicolas said, and Green got a good look at the face of one of the cyborgs.

"By Chaos! Do you realize who these people are?!" Green said as everyone looked around the chamber they were in which was lit up. "These are our own people! These Dark Egg Legion troops are G.U.N personnel! And this one here is from South Island!" Green said.

Nicolas quickly figured out how that was possible. "Neo Dr. Eggman! He must've legionized the G.U.N troops he captured!" Nicolas said as he finished his scans, and confirmed up to 87% of the missing G.U.N personnel over the last year were located here.

"It looks like the Badniks are only doing minor damage and knocking them out." Topaz said after she examined a downed Legionnaire.

"Wendy must be planning to use them. Since their mostly cybernetic she could crystalize them, and use them as her own army." Green said.

"That still doesn't answer who the Grandmaster of this forsaken hidden base is!" Rouge said as she smashed up more Badniks.

Green knew what Rouge meant, and he placed in a call. "Bring in Romeo! Have him meet me in the base!" he ordered, to nearby G.U.N forces who understood what he meant.

Green and his team charged toward a location where Nicolas scanned a lot of magical energies. "I know who is leading operations here, and she has a small robot Infiltrator." Nicolas said, as the group entered the main chamber and saw Wendy Witchcart fighting the Iron Queen!

"Take that!" the Iron Queen shouted as he staff fired an energy blast.

"Nice try dearie. But you have to be faster than that to claim Witchcart!" Witchcart said as she fired a crystal magic bolt.

"You won't claim our base you grouse creature!" Snively said, as he fired a laser blaster.

"Snively?! Since when was he heard?! I thought he was with Julian?!" Green said.

"Intruders!" Snively said, as he changed his focus.

Witchcart grinned, she then fired and hit Snively, but oddly enough he started sparking. "Eheehee! Looks like this little man, isn't quite a man after all." Witchcart said.

"What?!" the Iron Queen said as she turned and looked at Snively.

"Mreheeheehee! He's but a little robot dearie. Funny, I'd expect you of all people to know when one of your subordinates is a robot." Witchcart laughed.

"I shall obey the will of Witchcart." The Snively robot said, as he attempted to hit the Iron Queen.

"No!" the Iron Queen tried to think over how this could be possible, unless Neo Dr. Eggman gave her a robot in place of her precious Snively. "That rotten man shall pay once I've crushed you!" the Iron Queen said as she summoned in a very tall cyborg. "Hugo! Crush this despicable creature!" the Iron Queen ordered.

"Yes Ma'am!" Hugo Brass said as he fired wrist mounted lasers.

"For all of love….. That's Commander Hugo Brass! He was legionized!" Green said. He knew he couldn't hold back anymore, but before he could move. Witchcart fired a magic bolt at Hugo's head, and used her crystals to take control of him.

"Hugo Brass my dearie. Could you be so kind as to destroy this despicable creature?" Witchcart ordered her new minion.

"Yes Ma'am!" Hugo Brass said, as he turned and was about to fire at the Iron Queen. But Rouge kicked him, then Green came in and used a Spin Dash to send Witchcart flying. The witch grunted, as she was baffled on what just hit her.

"Who dares to interfere?!" both Witchcart and the Iron Queen said.

"That would be me, Green the Hedgehog." Green said with a smirk.

"Not you again! You nasty little hedgehog!" Witchcart said sharply, as she fired a magic bolt at Green, but it missed and hit the Snively robot, which blew apart.

The Iron Queen was a bit confused, because at first glance she thought she was seeing a green Sonic. "What trickery is this?" she said.

"No tricks. Just my moves. And from what I can tell you must be Regina the Iron Queen. I was wondering where you went after hearing the reports of your escape from the Dragon Kingdom." Green said as he looked at her for a moment, while jumping over a magic bolt from Witchcart.

"And I suggest you help us repel Wendy." Nicolas said. And the Iron Queen wondered if he was a Raiju Ninja Lynx.

"I've still got a few little surprises up my sleeves dearies." Witchcart said, as her Witchcarters, Falke, Bearenger and Carrotia came into the main chamber, after knocking down a wall.

"Not these clowns again." Green said with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Heeheehee ha!" Falke laughed.

"Finally, some real skull crushing." Bearenger said with a grin.

"Hi my Puddin' how have you been!" Carrotia said with a smile to Green.

"That may be a nice backup call. But I have something better, something which will take care of you and these invaders!" the Iron Queen said as she summoned in Dark Egg Legion troops.

Green knocked down a couple of the troops. "Nothing will stop us. Not even…" but just then, five familiar G.U.N elite troops came charging in with amazing speed, and Green was shocked to see them. "… Paladin Squad!" Green said. As one of them pushed him aside.

"That's right dearie, and they obey me!" the Iron Queen said, as she had her team engage the Witchcarters.

"This isn't good… Dutch! Vincent! Honch! Rico! Spike! Snap out of it!" Green said to the brainwashed cyborgs.

"Don't waste your time dearie, the Egg Paladin's belong to me!" the Iron Queen said, as she ordered Dutch to attack Green. The others held off the Witchcarters.

"You need to watch yourself. I would've thought fighting in the clan wars would've taught you the penalty for what happens when you attack a potential ally." Witchcart said as she did a sneak attack on the Iron Queen. "Humans and Overlanders, you're all the same. But ultimately weak compared to the witches and wizards of trolls." Witchcart said, and then she attempted to control the Egg Paladin team.

However Green had enough, and he unleashed a tornado like attack which sent all of his enemies flying across the room. He then had Nicolas work on keeping the Egg Paladins and Hugo Brass offline. He also worked on removing the crystals. "That should do it." Nicolas said.

"You've lost Wendy. I suggest you and your band of Witchcarters leave before you four get hurt." Green said.

"We'll withdraw for now. But don't think that this is over Green!" Witchcart said as she snapped her fingers, then her mine cart came in. She and her Witchcarters hopped into it, and took off.

A short while later, a Mobian fox named Romeo came in. He revealed himself to be a Technomage like Regina. She was confused and baffled, and he proceeded to reveal that the United Federation had many Technomage Guilds and was far more accepting of them so long as they didn't do anything evil. Regina felt so much joy knowing that there are more Technomages in the world, and was glad she wasn't alone. But everyone wondered where Snively was, and Nicolas plugged himself into the robot.

"What info do you have bro?" Green asked Nicolas.

"Wow! Julian did a sloppy job with this one." Nicolas said as he noticed there was no security systems keeping him out of the robotic remains. "This robot was the very last of the Infiltrator model Auto-Automatons. This little robot was put in Snively's place… And it has a complete log on where it was… Oh my!" Nicolas said as he found very useful information.

"What is it?!" Green asked.

"This robot has complete coordinates to the Death Egg! Snively was left on the Death Egg, and according to the robot's log he was left in a Prison Egg. Snively had a device left in his clothing which can be used to track his location." Nicolas said as he smiled.

"At last! We can actually help Sonic and the others stop Julian Robotnik!" Green said, as he slammed his right fist into the palm of his left hand.

Within an hour after this happened, the G.U.N team led by Green got back to the G.U.N flagship of the Flying Fleet that was with them. Romeo was taking care of Regina, and hoped he could help her adapt into a peaceful life in the United Federation. The President of the United Federation gave Rouge a mission she would be interested in, and this mission was to locate Omega. Topaz was going to be briefed on a mission, alongside another G.U.N agent whom she worked alongside in the past. And Green and Nicolas knew that they couldn't pass up a chance to strike down Neo Dr. Eggman and his Death Egg once and for all, especially after part of it attacked Central City not too long ago.

Green and Nicolas flew the Nimbus, and grinned as they flew their ship to Artika, where they would find the Death Egg in the Northern Tundra and destroy it! However while they were bent on stopping evil and saving the world for the right reasons. Green's old enemy was working on a plan to take down the Death Egg as well, but so he could stop his brother from altering reality as we know it!

Minutes ago at a secret base in Empire City

Dr. Oliver Eggman was angered, he never before lost so much in one day. "This day has just been a disaster for me!" Dr. Oliver Eggman shouted.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't do much doctor." Bocoe said.

"Yeah, at least they couldn't possibly find the underwater territories." Decoe said.

Dr. Oliver Eggman didn't know what to say, but he did have a lot of important things to do, when Bokkun came back with secret information. It was a recording of what Neo Dr. Eggman wrote in his cell when he was captured by Sonic a little over a month ago. And when he looked it all over, he was shocked. "Put all forces underground, and put everything else on hold immediately!" Dr. Oliver Eggman ordered as he walked to an elevator.

His lackeys did as he ordered, and followed him. "What's the matter doctor?!" his lackeys asked.

"Everything!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as the elevator went up.

"Well that's been apparent since we started the empire." Decoe said sarcastically.

"Could you be a little clearer doctor?" Bocoe asked.

Dr. Oliver Eggman kept focus on the floor level indicator as the elevator moved up. "I've looked through what my brother created. And my hypothesis of him creating a reality altering weapon is correct! From what I can make out this weapon is called the Genesis Wave. When he fired it everything was changed, but somehow reality was snapped back into what it once was, but at a price." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as the elevator doors opened, his lackeys followed him.

"What price was that?" Decoe asked.

Dr. Oliver Eggman walked to an area and gestured for his lackeys to keep following. "Chaos! Chaos was the price! I took scans of many of our foes who used the Chaos Emeralds after we saw that flash of white light. That light was caused when a being used Chaos energies to snap reality back to the way it was. But as a result the Chaos Factor that I've theorized was reset. My guess is that whoever fixed reality didn't take into account how to restore the Chaos Factor to everyone, and as a result Order is taking an unnatural win over things." Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"Huh?" Bokkun said.

"To summarize, the reason we've had some victories lately and why Julian has been winning lately is because he reset the Chaos Factor for everyone. Which means that Sonic and Green aren't quite as big of pains as they use to be. Order is taking the place of Chaos." Dr. Oliver Eggman said, as they passed readouts on monitors that showed a development on a virus codenamed Phage.

"That's good! It explains how you trashed the Gizoid and then got back its remains along with another big prize!" Bocoe said with joy.

"It is not! Because of this, we've become the unwanted Chaos and the heroes are now the Order! And as a result of the pressure that Julian has gotten from Team Fighters, he's no doubt mad enough to find a means to alter everything again. Only this time I have proof that the effects could possibly destroy all of reality as we know it. We could very well never exist unless we stop him at his Death Egg in route for the Northern Tundra within a day!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said, as he stopped at a hanger.

"That is bad!" Decoe said.

"What can we possibly do?" Bocoe said.

"Well Mecha Sonic and Mecha Knuckles are still being repaired. My secret weapons are being repurposed for my uses. And my Metal Sonic is gone, and I have no idea where he could possibly be! So the only option left, is for us to get to the Death Egg ourselves, using my latest creation." Dr. Oliver Eggman said, as he pushed a button, and the hanger doors opened up. "Behold! One of the long awaited results of Project Runway!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he grinned and gestured to his latest creation.

"Oh my!" Bocoe said.

"I never expected so much time would be spent on these!" Decoe said. The three lackeys, stared in unprecedented awe and shock at the sight of Dr. Oliver Eggman's creations.


	2. Part 2

Part 2: Fate is briefly interrupted…

Dr. Oliver Eggman was pleased as he revealed one of his greatest creations. "Behold, the very first Sonic Bikes!" he said as he showed three speeder bike type hover vehicles.

"This is it?" Bocoe said.

"This is what years of research has gone into? Three stylish hover bikes?" Decoe said.

"Who cares, they look fun." Bokkun said.

"I'll have you three know that these are the only vehicles I've made that can go as fast as Sonic! Not only that, but when used in a chase they can adjust to his exact speeds so they don't overshoot him or get to slow!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"Are we going to use these in your planned assault on the Neo Death Egg as we're calling it?" Decoe asked.

"Yes I am. And I'm having you three come with me, because my Egg Bosses are busy with their own missions and bases." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he was about to get on one.

"I'm sorry to say this… But we won't assist you with such limited details of information." Bocoe said.

"What?!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"He's right. If we're going to risk ourselves, we want to know more on certain things. Like this talk of Order and Chaos that Julian was notorious for talking about. In his attempts to ruling the world!" Decoe said.

Dr. Oliver Eggman almost growled, in anger but he withheld it in order to take a moment to think back to a long while ago. "This is a very old chapter of my life. One which predates you three and all of my modern creations by almost thirty years." Dr. Oliver Eggman said, as he sat down in a chair that he summoned by pressing a button on his uniform. "Long before I went in pursuit of medical knowledge with Dr. Li-Valentine. I was an archeological genius and scientist for G.U.N back in my pre-planned empire days. My very first mentor was Professor Gazebo Boobowski, a Manx who lived on an island with his wife." Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"Wait… Is this the same Prof. Boobowski who we've off and on encountered over the years?" Bocoe asked.

"Such as the time his daughter helped Green rescue all of the Flicky birds on Flicky Island from you." Decoe asked.

"Yes… You see back in those days I was interested in the four great civilizations. Almost nothing could be found on exactly who or what the First Great Civilization is or was. The Murasians were believed to be the First Great Civilization… But there's nothing to confirm or deny that. Gazebo and I studied on the trolls of the Second Great Civilization, and among our greatest finds was the body of Walter Naugus the legendary troll warlock slash wizard who gained control over a powerful thrall body made from three Order of Ixis wizards. Naugus' body was dormant, and needless to say when I learned that Ixis Naugus was in fact the thrall body for Walter Naugus, I was amazed to find where the soul of the dormant troll warlock was for so many long years." Dr. Oliver Eggman explained, as he was thinking of when he found the last stronghold of the Naugus family of trolls.

"Talk about a confusing truth and turn of events." Decoe said.

"No less confusing, than what has happened with the whole Julian Robotnik fiasco that we've been dealing with for well over a year. And the whole Robo-Robotnik mk II into Neo Dr. Eggman mess…" Bocoe said, as he reminded Decoe of another confusing turn of events.

"Indeed. And I'm personally unsure if Walter is the only troll left on Mobius… Anyway the Third Great Civilization is believed to have been the Babylonians who as we all know are unusual birds such as the Babylon Rogues and the Battle Bird Armada. And the Fourth Great Civilization was the echidnas, until Chaos practically destroyed them. We noticed that there was about three things in common with all of the civilizations. I discovered that all of them were for some reason or another dethroned from power after reaching the height of their might. Gazebo found out that all of them had some kind of strong affinity and use of the Chaos Emeralds. And he hypnotized that what gave them their might apart from the Chaos Emeralds… Was the Order Rings!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said, with deep gravity in his tone.

"The Order Rings?" his lackeys all said.

"Yes the Order Rings. These seven Rings were the very essence of Order much like how the Chaos Emeralds are in a way the essence of Chaos. These Rings unlike the Chaos Emeralds, can grant great visions, wisdom and insight from merely touching them. I by chance found the Red Order Ring, and when I touched it, I met Order himself. He told me that I was destined for greatness and I would make the world a better place and that I was not only his true champion but also his spiritual son. That all aside… This is part of what drove me into joining G.U.N until I became a veterinarian in most of the Great War, only to become what I am now almost seven years ago." Dr. Oliver Eggman explained.

"Whoa!" Decoe said.

"So this Order is like Chaos, only he made you his champion and you….. This is why you've been after the Rings and other mythical and legendary artifacts!" Bocoe said.

"You didn't honestly think that I've had such a huge interest in Rings because of nothing, did you?" Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a smug grin.

"Alright boss. Let's get going then. The universe won't save itself!" the doctor's lackeys all said at once.

And soon, the four villains all got on the Sonic Bikes. They then launched from the hanger bays, and went off as fast as Sonic for the Northern Tundra. Decoe and Bocoe both had to ride on a Sonic Bike, with Decoe holding on to Bocoe as he drove the hover bike. Bokkun had a blast on his own Sonic Bike and Dr. Oliver Eggman had a look of determination on his face as he wore his goggles while piloting his Sonic Bike which was naturally in the lead of the team. "Ahahahahahaha! I surely know how to make grand bikes!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he enjoyed piloting.

"That's easy for you to say doctor! These things frighten me!" Bocoe said.

"Me too! What's to keep us from getting cloth lined, or crash into a tree?! Especially with so many distractions!" Decoe cried out, as he held on to Bocoe for his dear robotic life. The two robots were simply not use to such fast speeds.

"Hahahahaha! You two are just scared bots!" Bokkun said as he had fun piloting his Sonic Bike, he was holding on as his legs flew in the air.

"Lucky for you I set your Sonic Bikes on a course which my Egg Net is using to keep you all safe and unharmed. I'm going freestyle as I lead us into victory, haha!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said, as he led the team toward the Neo Death Egg, which was only hours away at this pace.

3235 September 7th

Meanwhile in the skies of Artika

Agent Topaz and her temporary partner were in special landing pods, which would be launched when they arrived within range for their mission to rescue Snively. Within the hour they were dropped and began to head for the location where the Death Egg was going to land very soon. They would sneak in without anyone noticing. "I have to say, I'm glad to work with you again Topaz." Topaz's partner said.

"Indeed, and it's good to see you haven't changed much since you joined the C.L.I.P division of G.U.N, Agent Madonna Garnet." Topaz said with a grin, as they rushed across the snow in their special mission gear.

"I admit that I miss being in the field, especially alongside you. I'm glad that you didn't get left behind in Station Square. During that whole mess with the dimensions." Garnet said.

Topaz kept her mind focused on the mission. But she and Garnet used their comms to chatter as they ran across the snow. "According to some declassified files, you actually met Sonic long ago. Is that true?" Topaz asked her fellow agent.

"Yeah. Many years back, Sonic was very close to United Federation territory on one of his adventures. And with the rumors of a madman in the Overland calling himself Dr. Robotnik being just rumors back in those days, it was my duty to discover the identity of the hedgehog with unusual speed that one would expect from a Mobian Cheetah. And to learn the identity of Dr. Robotnik, and find out if he actually was a Robotnik. When we first met, I played the damsel in distress act when Robotnik kidnapped me while I was on a mission to find out more on him. Sonic came in and saved me from one of Robotnik's deathtraps, and needless to say I was impressed with Sonic's skills and his earnest nature. He assumed I was an Overlander, and I had to claim I was among the last of the Overlanders that escaped Robotnik's wrath. I eventually returned back to the United Federation, and handed in my full report. But because of that corrupted man we had leading the council at the time, we didn't do anything about Robotnik and the official records didn't make him seem like a viable threat to G.U.N or the United Federation." Garnet explained, as she and Topaz were almost within range of the Egg Totem.

"Wow… I didn't know that. You actually met the Original Robotnik, and got saved by Sonic way back in the day. I'm amazed that you played a perfect damsel in distress act." Topaz said.

"Comes from years of practice, and learning how to lie and when someone is lying. I don't like lying, but the mission calls for it more often than not." Garnet said, as they arrived within range of the Egg Totem.

"This is where the Death Egg will landed within minutes. We'd better get ready." Topaz said, as she and Garnet got ready to take action.

Soon the Death Egg landed, and the G.U.N agents were able to sneak on to the battle station. Within the hour after the Death Egg landed, Dr. Oliver Eggman and his team arrived, and were able to sneak on to the Death Egg. Team Fighters and the Northern Tundra Freedom Fighters ran into Silver the Hedgehog while this was going on, and Neo Dr. Eggman along with his lackeys Orbot and Cubot were getting ready for the diabolical mission that Neo Dr. Eggman had in store for everyone and everything! Green and Nicolas were able to arrive and infiltrated the Death Egg. They were able to sneak past the defenses and were a few floors down from the control room of the Death Egg aka Neo Death Egg.

"We're almost there Nicolas. Soon we'll stop Julian, and end his insane and senseless reign of terror upon our world once and for all. If Sonic messes up, then we shall do the final deed." Green said, as the two were close.

Nicolas had a very concerned look on his face, and he knew that right about now Silver was explaining himself to Sonic and his allies when he arrived to help. Nicolas stopped and knew that now was the only time he could reveal some knowledge he held. "Green… Are you aware of how many times that reality and the time line have been changed and reset?" he asked.

"I have a general idea. Considering that I've changed it many times at different points in time. I have a feeling you need to tell me a few things." Green said, as he suddenly stopped, turned around and looked at his friend.

"Well… During that time we've kept logs. Even though in this time line I've come to exist about fifteen years ago give or take…. Back in your second life, you suspected some alterations could and would happen to our reality. And that is true. The first major time was when Solaris was corrupted and split into Iblis and Mephiles the Dark, after a major paradox happened Solaris became normal again. But the leftovers of the two corruptions escaped… What's more… I can tell you that until two factors came into the picture that time has gone as it normally has." Nicolas said.

"I'm a little confused. But I for sure remember Solaris, and about that whole debacle that happened with Iblis and Mephiles the Dark. That scenario was one heck of a paradox, and I'm sure that soon we'll find the records on that very original timeline. But what are these factors you're talking about?" Green asked his friend.

"Silver and Thrash. In all other timelines that have happened the two never came this close. They always messed up… But corruption and purity found ways to make these two game changers really change things. For starters Thrash finally got his revenge, and with practically only a family of echidnas left in the world. The dark forces are nearing what they want… Which is to remove everyone except Knuckles and Tikal of the echidna people… Only the others help keep the desires of those dark forces from interfering. You and no doubt anyone else hearing this may not understand right now… But in time it'll be clear." Nicolas said.

"And what of Silver?" Green asked.

"Silver… Is a bit of a paradox himself. As a result of the constant changes he has become unaffected by them, with the only exception being the reset of the original timeline. His memories were altered along with everyone else's because of the nature of the paradox, and how involved he was in it. In a possible distant future which will hopefully be gone when this is over. Silver was practically raised by our ancient enemy Mammoth Mogul, Mogul trained him for good in order to make amends for his transgressions in the past. Silver didn't know anything about Mogul's past until recently, and though he questions his master now… He realizes that Mecha Sally is the traitor he's been after." Nicolas said, he seemed like he was having trouble trying to explain this knowledge.

"So you've archived tons of information… And to think Sally in his future actually… Actually…" Green said as he almost cried.

"Yes… And in all other timelines after the reset of the original timeline, the Genesis Wave went off only once. But now… With these game changers… A second wave will happen, and the long awaited Time of Miracles will come in the aftermath of it all. Only question is… Will you be able to brave challenges…? Even if they practically never happened? And at the end what path will you choose at the end of the path? Especially with so many people you love in this old world." Nicolas said, as he was curious if he was going rampant.

"I'll do what I can to brave whatever comes next. I've explored pretty much everywhere except space and the oceans within this lifetime. I'll be ready." Green said, but then he wondered. "You've acquired the knowledge of other versions of yourself. And soon you'll have to give up a lot of that knowledge when this is over… Right?" Green asked.

"That's right… And Ixis Naugus has messed with the bones of your old friend Ixis Vale." Nicolas said.

"I have a feeling that soon we'll meet Tiara and her father Professor Gazebo Boobowski again once this is over. And by my friend Ixis Vale… No Vale the Crow, I shall make sure that the Order of Ixis is finally ended. And… You know about your connection with Dr. Ellidy?" Green said.

"Yes… Father was always good….. And I'm sorry….. Chaos told me that you needed to have a final if confusing chat before we go into battle again." Nicolas said.

"I understand. I don't know why….. But I think that the Genesis Wave will hit us by the time we enter the control room.

And Green was right. After his confusing chat with Nicolas ended, the two stormed the control room. Only to find it empty and a white doorway open. They attempted to jump for it. But only Nicolas made it through, and everything else was caught up in the Second Genesis Wave…

To be concluded in… When Worlds Collide!


End file.
